


Star Wars Short Stories (Ariala Fae)

by Queen_Of_Magic



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alien/Human Relationships, Alone, Betrayal, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Fighting, Forbidden Love, Friendship/Love, Galactic Senate (Star Wars), Heartbreak, Hidden Talents, Laughter, Lies, Lost Love, M/M, NSFW Stories, Original Character(s), Secret Relationship, Spirit Guides, Team as Family, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:55:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28022022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Of_Magic/pseuds/Queen_Of_Magic
Summary: Short stories about Ariala Fae and her life as a Jedi and Senator. Moments pulled out of her life, some heartbreaking others heartwarming. Ariala Fae was always more than what she appeared to be. A hidden gem awaiting her moment to strike.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Anakin Skywalker & Jedi Council, Anakin Skywalker & Luke Skywalker, Anakin Skywalker & Original Character(s), Anakin Skywalker & Original Female Character(s), Anakin Skywalker & Shmi Skywalker, Anakin Skywalker/Original Female Character(s), CC-2224 | Cody/CT-7567 | Rex/Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker, Darth Vader/Original Female Character(s), Leia Organa & Anakin Skywalker, Leia Organa & Luke Skywalker & Darth Vader, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano & Original Character(s), Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker & Original Female Character(s), Original Clone Character(s) & Original Jedi Character(s), Original Clone Trooper Character(s)/Original Female Character(s), Original Jedi Character(s) & Original Jedi Character(s), Qui-Gon Jinn & Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, R2-D2 & Anakin Skywalker
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So glad you decided to read my story! These are just tiny stories for you to enjoy and read as I work on the actually lore of my starwars story. I do home you enjoy and let me know if you would like more!

**Backstory**

Ariala Fae, a Jedi Master and the senator for Naboo. Past Padawan to Morkea Norclent. Not much is known of Ariala’s past and no one asked of her home world. None of the Jedi Council questioned her master when he walked in barely a Jedi Knight with a young alien at his side that has never received any training. He taught her from the beginning. He was barely twenty in his human years while in her alien years she was twelve. In human years she was twenty-four. She and her master grew very close over the years. Maybe even too close for some members. They spent long nights on different planets trying to live through the war. She and her Master shared a very intimate bond. 

As the years passed, the Jedi Council realized how truly slow Ariala aged; they created a formula that allows her to age at the same rate as humans. When she was eighteen her master died. She watched his ship explode during a crash landing. This caused her to become distant and angry. The Jedi made her a Knight, but she took time away. During this time Naboo, the senate, and the Jedi agreed on making her the senator for Naboo. She started training when she was eighteen. She became the Senator at the age of twenty-two in which she stopped taking the formula.

During her first year of being in the Senate she met Obi-wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker. During their time together the three became rather close. When Ariala returned to Naboo after a failed assassination attempt she grew rather close to her bodyguard, Anakin Skywalker. They both fell in love deeply. After the battle on Geonosis, Ariala married Anakin Skywalker and joined the Jedi once again becoming a Jedi Master. 

Ariala is very short, compared to her husband she only reaches the center of his chest with the top of her head. She is pale white and her hair is moonlight white with silver highlights. She is Ellisar, which is an ancient Alien/Elven race that is now no longer around, being such a rare race that was dying off due to the want of their blood. The ancient blood in her veins could slow aging and everyone believed they could live forever if they used it. Most did not realize the blood is deadly to those who could not properly prepare it. Her race died off due to the fact of the blood and that they were peaceful people who made perfect slaves. Her lips are red with emerald green eyes. Her eyelashes are long and dark. Her cheeks lightly tinted pink. Her face is rather slim but beautiful and her eyes are slightly tilted due to her race. Her ears are slightly pointed at the top. She moves with elegance and talks gently. She is blessed with bountiful breasts, round hips, and bubble butt. Many are jealous of her beauty and her athletic ability. 

During her Jedi training she was rather quick, flexible, and intelligent. Her lightsabers have pure white blades. She duel wields, one she holds backwards and the other regularly. Her clothes are dark green and black. She is very strong in the force and in her people’s magic. No one truly knows of her magic other than her past master. Ariala became General Fae in the war. Her Commander is a clone trooper by the name of Kilo. His armor is stripped with the same dark green as her robes. 

_A brief intro on my original character. Picture will be added soon!_


	2. Jedi Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ariala tries to enjoy her time training until an unexpected guess appears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!

Master Fae usually trains alone. She was not one to wait on others. She sat on the floor wearing a simple top that only covered her breast with two straps going over her shoulders. Her bottoms were just tights. She was not one to over dress for training, her arms and feet were bare. The floor was made of soft plastic. So if she fell it would not knock the breath out of her so fast. 

Before training she always meditated for about 30 minutes, ensuring she was connected fully with the force. She wanted to be at her best before she worked on her movements. Once meditation was done she would check over her lightsabers, even though she never uses them for training, she wanted to ensure they were in the best condition. Once done she set her sabers upon the table beside her. 

She was lucky to have her own training room, mostly due to all the younglings being away for study. She walked around the room stretching her arms from one side to the other. Then bending over to stretch her legs and hips. Master Fae.. or Ariala never had an issue with her body cramping up but she never wanted to risk it, especially when she is out leading her troops. They depend on her as much as she depends on them. Ariala sat back down to do one more leg stretch. 

Once she felt she was ready she got up. Bouncing on the ball of her feet before sprinting. She got half way across the room before she jumped, letting the force guide her, Ariala did a few different flips. Some going forward, others spinning from the side, and some back ones. When she landed she jumped off her feet again then landed on her hands doing some forward cartwheel flips before landing on her feet again. She did a few sets of jumping and stopped, breathing deeply and going again. She did this about 5 times before her body began to get tired. So as she reset she walked to get the training lightsabers. When her hand reached the first on her ears picked up the sound of the doors opening to her tiny training room. She turned to see a young familiar face behind her. 

“Training without me?” Joked the young man who walked up to her. He wore grey sweatpants and was bare waste up, this sparked Ariala’s grin. She did a once over before his metal hand reached around her to grab her other training lightsaber. Which means she only gets to practice with one. His dark long hair gently swayed with his movement. He moved back to the center of the room, igniting his blade. His playful grin on his lips, making his scar over his eye stretch has his eyes squinted. 

“I did not realize you were back,” she smiled. He had been away for nearly a month now. Knowing him, he probably prolonged it so he could kill more droids. But nevertheless she was glad he was back and unharmed. 

“Yes, we just got home. It took a little longer than expected,” he spun his blade to indicate he was ready. The yellow blade made his blue eyes burn like fire. 

“I assume you had a hand in its delay?” she jested and spun her blade. She got in her stance and charged. She jumped partly off the ground just enough to do a full side spin and bring her blade crashing down against his. He knew her movements so well that it was almost instinct when they trained. A similar pattern but just in different orders.

“It was not my fault the ship blew up…. Again..” he said slightly delayed because she knew of his ships’ history. She really debated whether or not to set up a hall to all the ships that had fallen due to Anakin Skywalker’s piloting. She chuckled and blocked one of his swings. 

They spun around each other as if in a dance. Swinging and blocking each other’s attacks. It was a well known dance, she knew his part by heart and he knew hers. For a few moments the only noise was heavy breathing and the clashing of lightsabers. Yet Ariala always got distracted. Skywalker was a very handsome man and he always got her attention. It was hard during training for her not to lose focus. Right now watching his body move, his face concentrate, and the way his eyes glowed it took all of her not to kiss him. After all.. Jedi are not supposed to form attachments.

She started to increase her speed, ducking, swinging, jumping.. She was always much faster than Anakin but he had the strength she did not. Ariala gave him a playful grin when she brought her blade down hard from above her head. Anakin returned the grin. _It’s on then!_ Now the restraint they were holding back faded away. Ariala now sprinted at the young Jedi Knight, jumping over him and spinning to land behind him. She was still facing him when she landed and she force charged at him, Anakin’s blade barely made it in time but he was able to block. 

“Got to do better than that, Ariala,” he jested. Before force pushing back, not enough to knock the alien over, but enough she was no longer so close. 

Anakin came at her this time, his blade coming from the side, she easily slid under the blade before swinging her leg up and kicking Anakin in the back. He stumbled and looked at her, his face becoming more serious. He always hated losing. He came at her again, this time his blade striking hers made her fall over. She was not prepared for the power he had behind it. Ariala fell on her back and before she could stand his saber was pointed down at her. 

“Guess that means I win,” he smirked. She grumbled and he turned off his saber before reaching for her. When she fell her blade got knocked from her hands so before taking his hand, she grabbed her saber. He pulled her up and gently pulled her against him. Ariala did not get much time to react before Anakin’s lips were on hers. She gasped but returned her husband’s kiss. 

“I missed you so much, Ariala..” he whispered as he pulled away, but his hands remained wrapped around her lower back. He had her pressed up to him so all her exposed skin met his. She was pure white and looked so odd compared to his normal human tone. Her big green eyes met his blue ones and her red lips parted as she smiled. “I missed you more, Annie,” she reached up one of her hands digging into his dark locks before kissing him once more. Her other hand rested on his fast beating heart. For a few moments they kissed. It was longing and passionate. The war was hard on them both. She had to run her part on the senate and her part as a Jedi Master while Anakin was constantly away in battle. It broke her heart every time she saw his cruiser leave. Yet with a secret marriage what could they do? But somehow it made it all worth it for moments like these. Even if they were brief stolen moments. 

Anakin slowly pulled away grinning, “I would love to do more here, but I am afraid the younglings may walk in,” he winked and Ariala gasped gently slapping his chest,

“Oh Anakin you are so disgusting!” she squealed and he laughed before picking her up and tossing her over his shoulder. She is so tiny, her head barely reached the middle of his chest, he enjoyed carrying her. Since she is so small it was always easy. She gently wiggled under his grip and he laughed. 

They were almost too lost in the moment they did not hear the door beep. Anakin quickly dropped her as the door opened. Obi-wan walked in and glanced at the two. “Ah, thought I might find you two here. We have a mission,” he said grimly. 

“Already? We just got back!” Anakin protested while his face displayed his annoyance. 

“I know Anakin, but the Council requested it. Briefing in half an hour, I will see you both there,” Obi-wan turned to leave but before he vanished he gave a quick smile to Ariala. “It's good to see you again, Master Fae,” he nodded. 

“As it is good to see you too, Master Obi-wan,” she smiled. He soon left them alone again. 

Ariala could sense Anakin’s displeasure. She turned to see him glaring at the ground. “Annie,” she said softly, his glare quickly vanished as he looked up at her. “Let’s go home and get ready,” she smiled and gripped his hand. He returned the smile and followed her out. 


	3. Remembering Ahsoka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ariala reflects on her time when Ahsoka was around. She and Anakin are both left heartbroken after Ahsoka left the Jedi order.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!

Ahsoka had left the order for almost a month now but everyday felt as if it was yesterday. Anakin had been distant and quiet. Ariala worried for him, he kept blaming himself but she knew it was never his fault. Nor her. The council voted her out and it put Ahsoka in a place of betrayal. Ariala and Anakin knew what that was like. Ariala was not mad at Ahsoka for her discussion but she was hurt. Both her and Anakin lost someone special. She was almost like a daughter to them, and now Anakin feels like a failed master. 

He had been away trying to distract himself with missions but it kept him far away from Ariala which was hurting her more. She needed him and he seemed lost. It broke her to feel so alone. And to see him so alone. 

Thoughts of the past swirled through Ariala’s head as she walked around her dark home. Night had fallen faster than she suspected. She did not even do the work she needed, so much haunted her and kept her awake. She sighed as she walked up to the table that held what was left of the lost padawan. Her beads and her two lightsabers neatly placed on a wooden shelf. Her hand gently across the beads. She remembered seeing Anakin turn around holding them tears almost brimming at his eyes. Ahsoka had disappeared down the steps. Ariala held him tightly. 

Those beads dug into her back as he cried. Those beads were her. And he did not want to let go. She remembered when she held Anakin’s padawan braid. That was a joyful day, but there was no joy in holding these. Only pain. Regret. Failure. Ariala shook her head and let her hand slide down to the lightsabers. She remembers helping Ahsoka construct them. And showing her how to duel wield..

_ “Ahsoka! Breath!” Ariala shouted. Her body was covered in sweat just like the Togruta across from her.  _

_ “You need to focus, this is all about having the force guide you but you guiding it,” Ariala explained as she held her blades tight. _

_ “I don’t understand! Why is this so hard!” Ahsoka shouted frustrated. _

_ “If it was easy everyone would be doing it, Ahsoka,” Ariala grinned. She then went to Ahsoka again. Ahsoka tried to block but became clumsy due to her lack of coordination. Ahsoka fell over and shouted in anger dropping her blades.  _

_ “I can’t do this!” she yelled and got up to leave.  _

_ Ariala stood in front of her and stopped her. “Ahsoka..” she said softly as she put her training sabers away. “If you give up now, how do you expect to master this?” she asked, putting her hands on the girl’s shoulders. Ahsoka was now at Ariala’s height so it was easier to make eye contact.  _

_ “I don’t! I won’t ever understand it,” Ahsoka jolted her head away and crossed her arms.  _

_ “Yes you will,” Ariala smiled. “It’s all about focusing inwards. The force is your guide. Repeat after me, I am one with the Force,” Ariala started.  _

_ “I am one with the Force,” Ahsoka repeated looking at her.  _

_ “And the Force is with me,” Ariala finished. _

_ “And the Force is with me,” Ahsoka said calmly. _

_ “Good, now again, I am one with the Force, and the Force is with me,” Ariala repeated.  _

_ “I am one with the Force, and the Force is with me,” Ahsoka echoed.  _

_ “Whenever you feel overwhelmed say those words,” Ariala smiled, “Now let’s do it again.  _

_ They repeated the saying five more times before trying again in practice. Ahsoka became more attentive and seemed to flow much better. From afar Anakin watched as the women dueled. Ariala knew he was there and she could sense his grin as his padawan became better.  _

Tears brimmed at Ariala’s eyes as she remembered those moments. She turned away from the shelf to only find Anakin watching her. Her tears began to fall and Anakin slowly walked over to her. His thumb brushing away her tears. Ariala looked down ashamed but Anakin tilted her chin up. 

“I am sorry.. I haven’t been here for you..” he whispered, brushing a strain of white hair behind her ear. “I will try to be better..”

“Annie..” she croaked and gripped him burying her face in his chest. She could not control her tears. She did not know he was even back but seeing the hurt in his eyes broke her. She just wanted to be held. And he did just that. He held her in her dark room. He was quiet but she could hear his heartbeat and feel his body shake as he tried to hold off his own tears. After she quieted and pulled her head away from his chest he placed his forehead against her own.

“I promise I will never fail you again..” he whispered. 

“You have never failed before..” she whispered back and kissed him gently and slowly. He held her tight and kissed her deeply. In his way of apologizing. After he pulled away they made their way to the bedroom. Where neither spoke as they undressed for bed. Their backs turned to one another. Ariala stripped down completely before putting on her nightgown and slipping under the covers. Anakin was down to his undergarments before getting in. They both laid on their backs not touching one another. Ariala felt out of place. 

“Do you still love me..” she blurted out. She could almost feel the bed jolt when he looked at her. 

“Why would you even ask that?” he sounded offended. “Of course I love you, more than anything.”

“I.. just feel so alone lately.. It’s been hard.. Without you..” she said softly turning on her side. Her back to him. She felt the bed shift as he turned to his side, his front facing her back, and his arm laid over her side. He pulled her against him and dug his nose into her neck. 

“I am sorry I made you feel alone.. I just.. I miss her..” he mumbled.

“Me too..” she whispered back. 

“I know..” he said the last words Ahsoka had said to him. He knew of her pain but was too afraid to face it like his own. 

Anakin held her close, he could feel her start to relax against him. “I love you.. So much Ariala,” he mumbled and kissed her shoulder and neck. 

“As I love you so much, Anakin..” she whispered back and turned her head to look at him. He gently kissed her again. He loved her so much and she was just in pain like him. He was just to blind to realize she needed him. After they kissed her held her close. He held her all night as they slept. 


End file.
